Pentagrama de una pesadilla
by Shiorita
Summary: La guerra es una pesadilla y las vidas de quienes la sufren son las notas de una triste canción. Cinco historias independientes de la Guerra contra Voldemort. 1.Goyle. 2.Snape. 3.Remus. 4.Draco. 5.Sirius AI de octubre'09 Madrid Terminado.
1. Farsante

**Farsante**

Escondido. Detrás de otro montón de libros viejos. Ahí estaba seguro: nadie lo vería.

Disfrutaba de cada segundo de lectura. Solo, en la oscuridad de los recovecos de la biblioteca. 

El aroma de los libros subía por su nariz hasta ahogarlo pero no le importó. Y siguió leyendo. Hasta que, llegado un momento, notó que estaba llorando.

Bajó el libro, separándose de él. Le hubiera gustado ocultarse tras sus páginas pero temía mojarlo. Era mucho más sensible de lo que parecía a simple vista.

De hecho, las apariencias eran lo más distinto a él de lo que era en realidad. Nadie lo culpaba, es más, todo asumían que era así.

Sangre limpia, Slytherin...y en prejuicio de muchos, subnormal. Demasiadas eses para su gusto.

Soportaba una carga mayor que cualquier héroe, mago o muggle podía tener. Incluso mayor que el niño que vivió. Pero no decía nada. El ser él mismo no solo era una traición a todo, sino también una utopía demasiado quimérica.

La vida de los adolescentes que convivían con él en Hogwarts estaba plagada de dichas: las chicas, los amigos, el Quidditch, Hogsmeade, la familia. Incluso en aquellos chicos a los que los mortífagos les habían robado más que el sueño podían sonreír. Él no, a él no solo le había quitado la sonrisa, las ganas de sonreír. A él le había arrebatado el derecho a ser feliz.

Estaba seguro de que la guerra pronto acabaría, y también que no quería participar en ella. Muchas veces le habían dicho cómo se había quedado huérfano. "Una auror de sangre impura mató a tus padres"- era la frase que le habían repetido desde pequeño esperando así su fidelidad a las filas. Él había callado, pero su familia adoptiva no había podido evitar que descubriera toda la verdad.

-"En defensa de mis hijos"-había escrito la madre en El Profeta.

Ella había defendido a sus hijos. Sus padres, en cambio, lo habían dejado solo; para ir a acabar con la vida de otro niño, cuya única diferencia entre ambos era la sangre.

No quería ser como ellos. Mas sabía que no había opción. Tendría que jurarle lealtad, aunque dentro de él solo ansiara ver su caída. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a mentir. Su propia vida era una farsa.

-Maldito el año que volvió- masculló con pesar

Todos en su casa se habían emocionado ante la idea. Él permaneció impasible. No como Malfoy. Draco Malfoy no dejó ni un momento de hablar de unirse a él. Pero él le conocía. Malfoy era mucha palabrería y poca acción. Al contrario que ellos, que era todo fuerza. Crabbe disfrutaba haciendo daño, como ya había descubierto en su más entraña infancia cuando sus padre lo adoptaron. 

Él no. Siempre en segunda línea. Como un cobarde.

Está bien, no era valiente. Nunca lo había sido. Quizás porque solo podía confiar en sí mismo, en tiempos mejores o en una muerte rápida, que acabara con su triste vida. Dónde aún desconocía el sabor de una sonrisa amiga; el aroma de una segunda oportunidad; o simplemente el poder de ser él mismo. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Este fue mi primer one.shoot y la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de publicarlo. Bueno, las siguientes historias serán completamente diferentes. Excepto por el género drama… pero son para llorar, casi. En fin, para quienes tengan curiosidad, el siguiente capítulo será sobre Severus Snape.

En fin, díganme qué les pareció. Si les gustó o no. ¿Tomates o rosas? 

P.D. No soy la única que cree que J.K.R. odia a los Slytherin ¿Verdad? 


	2. Lágrimas de Octubre

Octubre, perdóname

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Lo escribí mientras escuchaba está canción y ahora no puedo leerlo sin escucharla. Aquí os dejo el link, ya sabéis cómo funciona esto. http: /es. /watch?vnmKfev0xRn4&feature PlayList&p833627F14987097C&index7

Y como ya dije en el pasado capítulo es de Severus Snape durante la 2ª guerra. Intenté ser todo lo fiel posible a DH. Besos. Que os guste.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lágrimas de Octubre.**

El viento azotaba las hojas de los árboles y las arrancaba sin piedad. Desde lo alto del castillo un hombre las miraba caer sin ningún rastro de emoción. Eran hojas, simplemente hojas, nada más que hojas. Pero por algún motivo que nadie había encontrado aún él se sentía como ellas.

Arrancado de aquello que le unía a la vida, porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que su vida no era tal. Desde que ella se había ido, desde que se había marchado para no regresar jamás. Hace diecisiete años.

El rostro pálido que se reflejaba en el cristal del despacho del director denotaba una tristeza infinita. Una carga que no llevaba jamás con nadie. Una mentira que le había llevado a traicionar a la persona que más quería.

Porque aún ahora, lejos de ella, en un mundo que parecía querer desgarrarse a sí mismo a pedazos, él notaba que si seguía respirando era por ella.

Los recuerdos se le antojaban más dolorosos que nunca. Quizás porque notaba que el final ya estaba cerca. Que por fin daría el paso que lo separaría definitivamente del lugar que tanto odiaba. De ese mundo del que tanto quería escapar. Huir de allí, correr para no volver nunca más.

Pero por una vez tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que podría pasar si avanzaba. Si se reunía con ella. Porque al contrario que ella él estaba solo.

Le habían hablado tantas veces de la muerte que ya no la temía. Había visto a tantos caer a su alrededor que le era surrealista que le pasara a él también. Pero era algo que asumía, que el también iba a morir. Porque al fin y al cabo, era algo que siempre había querido hacer.

Desde pequeño. Desde que las pesadillas llenaron sus sueños, desde de que los gritos de su madre inundaron sus oídos, su cabeza, su habitación. Tantas noches mirando las tormentos, la lluvia y al viento azotar los árboles porque no podía dormirse. Todas esas noches, despierto, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada por quien quería.

Sólo cuando fue un adolescente sintió ganas de vivir. Cuando conoció otro mundo, cuando supo que era diferente, que por una vez podría luchar por quien amaba: cuando llegó a Hogwarts.

Cuando la conoció. Su amiga, su primera amiga, su única amiga; y también el amor de su vida. Tantos cuandos… Un pasado lleno de pesar. Pues todo eso había acabado, y solo él había sido el culpable de aquello.

Ella se separó de su lado, para ir a parar junto a la persona más idiota que conocía. Pero dentro de lo que cabe él lo superó.

Estaría feliz, como nunca sería si permanecía a su lado. Había intentado pensar en ello mil veces, desde que salieron de Hogwarts hasta que tuvieron su primer hijo. Y todas esas veces evitaba llegar a la verdad: que ella le había abandonado, que no quería estar más con él, que no le quería.

Pues él sabía que si el corazón le dolía tanto era porque ella había dejado de verle como un amigo. Como el amigo que una vez fue.

Y entonces llegó octubre. Y con la caída de los árboles también la de su esperanza. Ya nunca más la vería sonreír, bailar entre las flores, correr a saludarle, mirarle a los ojos, hablarle.

Aquel día se grabó en su mente con sangre y fuego, para no escapar jamás. Para llegar a ser un herida eternamente abierta, una fuente de sufrimientos que nunca se secaría.

Porque él, que una vez juró lealtad...y permitió que una marca en su piel se lo recordara cada día; él, que sobrevivía día a día debido al amor que seguía sintiendo por ella; uno de los mejores magos de su generación, que no le temía a la muerte ni a lo que podía venir después porque sabía que no podía ser peor de lo que ya vivía; él, que había aprendido a vivir lejos del ser que más amaba aún notando a su mundo caer a pedazos...él, ahora tenía miedo.

Miedo a qué iba a decirle a ella cuando más tarde se encontraran. En un parque muggle, como la primera vez, y se miraran a los ojos. Sabía que iría acompañada, de dos chicos que le odiaban. Pero que en ese momento se levantarían para dejarle descansar, en un banco de piedra donde ella esperaba…aunque nadie sabría a quién. ¿A él, a su hijo, a sus otros dos amigos que todavía vivían?

La enésima hoja se separó del árbol y cayó al suelo sin dejar de mecerse en el viento.

-Lily- suspiró el hombre con los ojos anegados de lágrimas – perdóname.


	3. Fantasma de tiempos mejores

Os traigo un de Remus Lupin, sobre cómo lo pasó cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus amigos. El fic es para el reto Efímero del foro Weird Sisters (link en mi profile) y la frase que debía incluir es "el tic no alcanza al tac" que lo pondría en cursiva pero es que queda raro en la narración; y es una especie de experimento extraño, porque nunca había escrito con 2ª persona en presente. Bueno, ni en pasado… la 2ª persona es nueva para mí, pero me parecía que os iba a acercar más. Que os guste, es el primer fic que escribo con el HP portátil que me han regalado por mis 18 :D

Con todo mi cariño, para Muffin (por una serie de porqués que las reglas de no me dejan poner) y para Ashera (y que cumplas muchos más, aquí tienes tu regalo de 17)

Os quiero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Fantasma de tiempos mejores**

Se oye crepitar al fuego en la chimenea de la habitación donde estás. Las llamas danzan a un son que no entiendes, que no comprendes, ni quieres hacerlo. Te da igual; ahora todo te da igual. Para ti el tiempo no se mueve, hace tiempo que el tic no alcanza al tac.

La luz se cuela por las rendijas que tiene la persiana. Te gustaría levantarte para cerrarla más, para que no se dibujen esas formas en la superficie del suelo. La luz de la luna es caprichosa, casi tanto como ella. Ella, que nunca ha sido un astro solar, que nunca ha sido, y jamás será, una estrella y sin embargo, brilla con luz propia. Una luz que nunca te ha gustado, por todo lo que acarrea.

Ves las sombras moverse alrededor de tu habitación, y te apartas en un gesto tosco las lágrimas que han comenzado a brotar de tus ojos. Con un suspiro te recuestas en el viejo sillón de la casa, de ese refugio en mitad de la nada que recibe tantos nombres. Te hubiera gustado encontrar otro sitio mejor que ese, pero no lo hay. No sabes con seguridad porqué te has quedado ahí.

Crees que quizás, así, la congoja y la pena te ahogarán hasta matarte. Es lo que tienen los recuerdos felices, y la Casa de los Gritos está llena de ellos. Al principio te costó respirar, dejaste de comer, lloraste. Lloraste como jamás lo habías hecho. Moriste por dentro y te juraste no volver a resucitar. No existía cura para tal enfermedad.

Ahora, en cambio, respiras sin pensar, comes sin saborear nada, pero por lo menos así no escuchas los rugidos de tu estómago. Al desaparecer esos quejidos oíste mucho mejor los de tu corazón… algo que supiste solucionar agotando aquellas reservas de vodka que guardabáis para la próxima escapada. Esa con la que sueñas despierto o dormido.

Afuera nieva. La noche se mece en el silencio que asola al pueblo de Hogsmeade. La gente aún no consigue creerse del todo que la guerra se ha terminado. Sobre todo por esos pequeños grupos de mortífagos que aún hacen de las suyas.

Los copos resbalan por la ventana rota que según Sirius le daba un aspecto más tétrico al lugar. Un escalofrío te recorre la espalda, desde el cuello hasta e l final de la columna vertebral. Tu cuerpo se convulsiona sin querer, a pesar de que sabe que hoy no es luna llena. A pesar de lo que le gustaría que lo fuera. Así no tendrías que soportar tanto dolor humano, tanto pesar.

Miras al cielo, incapaz de analizar todo lo que ha pasado. Las horas han pasado delante de ti sin que te percataras. Quizás fueron días y tampoco lo hiciste. Dentro de ti ya nada está bien.

Sufres. Sufres por unos recuerdos que ya no volverán, por unas promesas que se quedaron en el camino, por una mentira que se costó una amistad. Lloras. Lloras porque te acuerdas de la mirada que Sirius te echó la última vez que lo viste. Era desconfianza, frialdad, y algo que no sabes describir con seguridad. Te dolió; pero lo entendiste. Con James y Lily como objetivo del Señor Oscuro Sirius no se fiaba de sí mismo. Lo que no encajas es la cruda realidad. Que él les traicionara. No tiene sentido.

Gritas. Gritas en silencio. En tu corazón resuenan los porqués, uno tras otro. Te preguntas tantas cosas… y todas ellas carecen de respuesta. Te arañas, te muerdes, te golpeas… todo en balde. La certeza de que tu sueño se ha vuelto una pesadilla puede con todo. Un puñetazo, otro, y otro más. Uno a uno se van sucediendo los golpes contra las paredes de la maltratada habitación. Tropiezas, caes al suelo. Tus manos acarician la carcomida madera. Tu espalda choca contra la jampa de la puerta. Tu cabeza se cae por su propio peso. Tus pies pisan la portada de El Profeto donde Sirius está en primer plano.

Te gustaría observar más detenidamente la foto. Buscar un rastro de dolor en sus gestos violentos, pero no tienes agallas. Siempre has sido un cobarde. Te lo repites de nuevo. Cobarde. Idiota. Si tú hubieras sido el guardián de los Potter, James y Lily seguirían vivos. Dentro de ti sabes que no tiene sentido que te martillees así, que Sirius tenía preferencia antes que los demás. Y por eso mismo, no entiendes nada. ¿Por qué les traicionó?

El polvo te envuelve, mas no te aísla. Desvías la mirada de nuevo al periódico. Lo miras de reojo, como si te diera miedo. Eso es lo que queda de tus amigos. Dos lápidas, un dedo y un loco. Dos adioses, una locura y una traición.

Tu realidad no es sino una mentira. Tus sueños se han convertido en pesadillas. Todo es negro, como la noche antes de que salga la luna y la alumbre. Te levantas. Te duele el cuerpo, te crujen los huesos, sangras en muchos sitios. Te estás levantando; estás de pie. Te tiemblan las piernas. Sientes que te vas a caer de un momento a otro. Te mareas. La realidad no te deja en paz. Quieres acallarla, pero no responde. Aprietas los dientes, te encaminas hacia afuera de la habitación.

Vas a abandonar la Casa de los Gritos. Vas a ir a buscar a Dumbledore, porque él siempre sabe qué hacer. Su decisión no será tan divertida como la de James, ni tan loca como la de Sirius, ni tan sencilla como la de Peter. Ahora eso da igual: ellos se han ido, y sólo quedas tú. Te prohíbes pensar en ellos. Les condenas al olvido. O sino, sabes que su recuerdo te matará, acabará contigo.

Todo empezó con una conversación con el mago más poderoso del momento, Albus Dumbledore, y todo terminará con él. Pues te niegas a comenzar de nuevo. Vas a vivir, sí, convertido en el fantasma de tiempos mejores.


	4. You'll be a man soon, little guy

Y por fin consigo acabar mi fic de Draquito, también para el reto Efímero, la frase es la misma que en el anterior, he metido un negaba en medio pero era para darle más énfasis; espero que no afecte mucho al reto :3

Gracias por esperarme tanto, soy un desastre, pero este finde lo acaba sí o sí, que ya terminé los exámenes. Al menos este finde, el siguiente volvemos a ello. Es lo que tiene la dichosa Selectividad :D

Besos, espero que os guste.

Shio ^^

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

You will be a man soon, little guy.

_Entonces cayó: un ruido sordo, seco. El eco de un grito se coló desde el fondo de la escalera de caracol. El cielo cambió de color, a un verde extraño. Y del cuerpo moribundo nació una disculpa, un perdón absurdo que aún hoy él trata de entender. _

Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía.

Arriba, en lo alto del castillo el horizonte se confundía con el Bosque Prohibido hasta volverse uno solo. Escaleras abajo, resonaron los tambores. ¿Eran tambores? Pasos silenciosos y decisivos que avanzaban por los desnudos pasillos. Avanzaban sin oposición alguna, sin que nadie notara su presencia, como si fuesen fantasmas. ¿Acaso lo eran? Almas vendidas al diablo por un sueño que ni siquiera les pertenecía.

El silencio inundaba el castillo. La noche les pertenecía, la oscuridad les acompañaba. Se sentía poderosos, la gloria del pasado. Por fin había llegado su hora. Él había vuelto. Hasta que se encontraron con ellos. La Orden del Fénix, su antagónico, se enfrentó por fin a ellos. Los mortífagos se sonrieron, ahora empezaba la parte divertida. Los hechizos chocaron contra los muros del castillo. Los colores se sucedieron cual arco iris hecho trizas. Pero él aún no era consciente de nada.

Corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar arriba. Bajo el cielo nocturno y salpicado de estrellas que lo miraban sin expresión alguna, sintió que por fin lo había logrado. Había acorralado al anciano, ahora sólo tenía que matarlo.

Lo miró con odio. Buscó el odio en su interior, pero no lo encontró. Lo miró con furia. Quiso aunar la furia que tenía dentro de sí y utilizarla contra él, pero no la halló. Se quedó quieto, enfrente de él, mirándolo como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Se repitió que tenía que matarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Por su padre, por su madre, por él mismo. Por todas aquellas noches que se había pasado despierto tratando de acabar con él. Por una razón que no comprendía.

Draco trató de dar con algo que le empujara a alzar la varita y acabar con uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. En ese instante en el que el reloj se detuvo, en el que el tic se negaba a alcanzar al tac, entonces su inconsciencia comprendió en qué se había metido.

Él no era más que un niño; aún con dieciséis años sólo era un niño. No estaba preparado para lo que le había tocado vivir, nadie le había dicho qué era aquello. Las ideas del Señor Oscuro eran lógicas, plausibles, toda su vida había girado en relación a ellas. Pero ¿matar? Matar, asesinar, hacer sufrir por sencillo placer. Levantó la varita… y vaciló.

Cuando los gritos de Bella, los gruñidos de Greyback y las débiles palabras del anciano se mezclaron en su cabeza, Draco notó un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Nada ni nadie podría salvarlo ya, estaba acabado. Quiso sentirse fuerte a través de la falta de defensa que debía sentir Dumbledore. Pero aquel mago estaba hecho de una pasta que jamás se había visto. Centró sus ojos en su iris azul y sintió que se fundía en él. Ya no había cielo, ni noche, ni gritos, tan sólo quedaba la soledad y la duda. La pena, y el dolor. El sufrimiento y una esperanza que se apagaba por momentos.

Entonces resonó una voz grave a su lado. Snape… Un ruido sordo, seco. El eco de un grito se coló desde el fondo de la escalera de caracol. El cielo cambio de color, a un verde extraño. Y del cuerpo del moribundo nació una disculpa, un perdón absurdo que aún hoy, él, trata de entender.


	5. As Black as them

**Mucho que decir sobre un fic y poco tiempo. Así que, lo básico:**

**Participa en dos retos (porque yo debo tener un fetiche con los 2x1 que no es sano):**

**-AI de la KDD de Madrid de octubre de 2009 (ayer y anteayer, qué leñes). ****Para Laura :) **

**-Reto de Weird Sister, Sirius Black en Azkaban de Morrigan T.**

**Sólo puedo decir una cosa, espero que os guste, porque ha sido una auténtica aventura –very black, belive me!- escribir algo así. **

**Shio. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Halloween. **

**As Black as them**

Halloween.

La luz de la luna alumbra la ciudad. Sobre el asfalto mojado los niños corren y gritan, juegan alegres. Llevan diversos disfraces; de esqueletos, monstruos, brujas… Se creen los dueños de las calles, pues son los únicos que están fuera. El frío ha obligado a muchos a guarecerse en casa, donde el calor de la calefacción convierte la llegada del invierno en algo reconfortante.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser fiesta, parece que sólo los niños están alegres. Es Halloween, pero en la tradición centroeuropea es la víspera de todos los santos. Ese día, la gente suele ir a visitar a los suyos, a aquellos que ya no están, a los que ya se fueron.

Los claveles descansan sobre las mesas de muchas casas. Son las flores de los muertos, las que se dejan en las tumbas de los camposantos. Y, en esa calle de Londres, mañana mucha gente irá al cementerio a dejar claveles en recuerdo de sus seres queridos.

Esa calle de Londres. Hace exactamente un año, la noche de Halloween del año pasado. 1981.

A veces la realidad parece tan lejana, tan absurda.

Por suerte, lo encerraron. Dijeron que se lo habían llevado a una prisión de alta seguridad, que se quedaría allí hasta el día de su muerte. De por vida. Una vida entera para recordar qué había hecho.

Halloween.

Hay fechas que marcan algo más que un calendario. 31 de octubre de 1981. Para Inglaterra en especial, es una fecha marcada con fuego. Un día agridulce, lleno de esperanza y desazón, de promesas y traición.

Pero al mar eso no parece importarle lo más mínimo. En su envite contra las rocas, se hace dueño del mundo. Tiene el poder de cubrir todo con su existencia, sobre todo, el paso del tiempo.

Quizás es por su murmullo eterno, por su fuerza, por lo que ha significado desde siempre. Y que, aún hoy, sigue significando.

Un elemento conciliador, portador de paz interior y aventuras lejanas, de recuerdos eternos y ensoñaciones quiméricas.

Y, para ellos, es el sonido más bello del mundo.

Ellos.

Sólo son un rastro de lo que antaño fueron. No queda en sus rostros rasgo alguno de humanidad. Algunos dicen que nunca fueron hombres; otros, que han perdido la oportunidad de serlo.

En las noches oscuras en que el reflejo de la luna se cuela a regañadientes por sus ventanas, ellos guardan silencio. Quieren escuchar el batir de las olas del mar, quieren creerse libres, al menos un instante.

Y saben que esa canción nunca cesará.

Sin embargo, es la esperanza lo que les merma, les vuelve más débiles, les convierte en el blanco perfecto de los dementores.

Los dementores son unas horrorosas criaturas capaces de absorber la energía vital de todo ser humano. Se alimentan de recuerdos felices, que les dan poder sobre las personas, a las que sustraen aquello que les hace sonreír.

Al final, sólo queda en ellos sus peores desconsuelos, momentos, sus pesadillas. Una vida entera recordando qué han hecho, y porqué están allí.

Allí; en Azkaban. Una prisión mágica, de alta seguridad, en medio del mar. Ilocalizable en ningún mapa, incomunicada con cualquier sitio. Tan perdida dentro de sí misma como sus inquilinos dentro de sus cabezas. A punto de volverse locos.

Porque cuando no buscan escuchar el sonido del mar, gritan. Al principio eso es lo peor, luego se acostumbran. Al final, todos gritan. Nadie escucha a nadie, nadie atiende a nadie; gritan para sí mismos, no para oírse, sino porque, en su desesperación, es lo único que se les ocurre hacer. Y lo hacen sin pensar, sin detenerse a reflexionar. Sólo gritan.

También lloran, se golpean, no comen, hablan consigo mismos, tratan de suicidarse. O miran al mar.

Todos menos ella.

Ella sólo ríe.

Desde que llegó, hace unos meses, ha inundado las celdas y los pasillos de la Azkaban con sus risas. Que son peores que cualquier grito.

Sobre todo para el prisionero que se encuentra enfrente de ella. El número 390. Más conocido en el mundo mágico como Sirius Arturus Black.

Desde que ella está en aquella celda, la pesadilla en la que vive Sirius se ha vuelto más cruda, más real, más absurda, más tangible y mucho más dolorosa. Le quema: la piel, el alma, lo que queda de su vida va ardiendo conforme ella le habla.

Porque cuando Bellatrix deja de reír, dirige sus burlas hacia él. Y es en aquellos momentos cuando Sirius hace algo que nunca, jamás, pensó que haría delante de su prima: llora.

Se abraza como un niño pequeño, se acurruca en posición fetal, y, llorando, se repite a sí mismo aquella frase que tanto le martillea la cabeza. _Inocente, eres inocente. _

Al principio se despertó muchos días sin saber qué hacía ahí. Pensando en que sus amigos vendrían a rescatarlo. Pero luego la verdad se estrellaba contra su cara con un golpe sordo, abrupto, y le sobrecogía de tal forma que no podía evitar tiritar.

La visita diaria de los dementores dejó de hacerle efecto paulatinamente, según iba asimilando lo que había ocurrido. Hasta que creyó que podría soportarlo. Pero entonces llegó ella. Y lo que no pudieron llevar a cabo esas criaturas con su enorme poder oscuro, lo hizo ella, con sus palabras sibilinas y el veneno que destilaba con cada frase, cada mirada, cada gesto.

Halloween.

Hoy es Halloween y Bellatrix está de buen humor. Ríe y mira a su primo con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos abiertos y una mueca de locura abismal en su cara. Sirius cierra los ojos ante esta visión. No quiere verla, no quiere oírla; hoy, no quiere saber nada de ella.

Pero ella sí quiere saber de él, o más bien, qué él se acuerde de ella.

-¡Sirius! –Canturrea con su voz chillona - ¡Sirius!

Sirius se tapa los oídos, se acurruca como un bebé y se abraza a sí mismo.

-Inocente, eres inocente –se dice a sí mismo, pero empieza a dejar de funcionar.

Ella sigue cantando, mientras él se limita a adormecerse con su propia voz. Se habla, se cuenta un cuento, una historia de alguien que una vez creyó ser. No quiere oír las risas de Bellatrix.

Eso no es reír, no con alegría. Una vez supo qué era la alegría. Trata de recordarlo, pero le cuesta. Así que se convence a sí mismo de que las oye. Las risas…

-Sí, las recuerdas. –Sirius imagina que está ahí, en alguna parte de su memoria, riendo. Se imagina feliz.

El efecto dura un instante pero es tan embriagador que lo vuelve a intentar.

-Recuerdas las risas. Te ves a ti mismo, espatarrado, sobre un sofá desgastado y roído por el tiempo.- Casi puede ver el sillón, la estancia donde está, la poca luz que se cuela por la ventana. Sonríe en sueños, porque ya está dormido. Aunque esa voz, inconsciente, sigue hablándole.

"Tienes una botella de whisky de fuego medio vacía entre tus rodillas, y estás jugando con tu varita. Hasta que se cae y rueda por el suelo.

-Canuto, tío, estás para el arrastre –se queja James.

Les miras. Están tan cerca… Te levantas para acercarte a ellos, pero te tambaleas.

Te llega la risa de Remus, lejana.

-Así no podemos tomarte en serio. Si no eres capaz ni de llegar hasta aquí, mal vas a saber tomar una decisión.

-¡Pero si no sabe ni andar recto! ¡Vas torcido, tío! ¡Toda la vida has ido torcido!- corrobora James.

No sabes porqué pero algo en sus palabras te hace daño.

-¿Decisión? –preguntas.

Tampoco sabes de qué hablan. Están ahí los tres, sentados en el suelo de La Casa de los Gritos. James se ríe de tu cara, de tu confusión, porque James siempre se está riendo. Miras a Peter, que baja la mirada. Te saca de quicio esa actitud, que no se haga valer. ¡Joder! ¡Es un merodeador! ¡Vale tanto como el resto! Pero Peter siempre actúa como si hubiera hecho algo malo. ¡Cómo si él supiera lo que es eso!

El único que te sostiene la mirada es Remus. Remus… Tiene una mirada tan profunda que cuando te pierdes en ella sientes cómo te invade la paz. Si fuera por ti, el cielo consistiría en eso, en mirar a Remus a los ojos, sólo en eso.

-Peter quiere compartir este sitio -te explica Remus.

Notas como el "no" surge de dentro de ti, sube por tu estómago sembrando fuego a su paso. Pero se atasca en tu garganta, donde se confunde con el whisky, y quema.

-… cree que sería divertido estar aquí con Lily, Alice y Mary.

Lily, Alice y Mary. Te llevas bien con ellas, te caen bien. Pero tus amigos también. Y no quieres, no, no te da la gana compartirlo. A ellos, en cambio, les gusta la idea. Remus y Peter lo discuten. James sólo ríe.

Te levantas de nuevo, para acercarte, para pedirte que no lo hagan. Pero la cabeza te da vueltas. El suelo se mueve, las paredes cambian de color. Tratas de pedir ayuda. ¡James! ¡Remus! ¡Peter!

Les buscas. ¿Adónde han ido?

Das un paso, otro. Avanzas a tientas. Sí, ahí están. Les vuelves a ver. Pero algo no va bien.

Te acercas a James, le oyes reír. La risa es lejana, y cuando lo tocas, está frío; helado.

Retrocedes y tropiezas con Peter, que te mira tan extrañado como tú a él. Entonces, te asustas. Es Peter, sí, es Colagusano. Pero no le reconoces; no tiene ojos, ni boca, ni nada. Es una figura pétrea, que te mira. Que te mira sin mirada.

Buscas a Remus. ¿Remus? Él siempre lo sabe todo, sabrá decirte qué ha pasado, qué ocurre. Remus nunca se equivoca, diga lo que diga será verdad. Y por dentro, sólo deseas que todo esté bien, que las cosas se vayan a arreglar. Quieres que te diga que a James y a Peter no les pasa nada, que están bien, que son los de siempre.

Pero esa sensación desaparece en cuanto te encuentras frente a él: ya no quieres preguntarle nada. Cuando le ves abrir la boca quieres cerrársela, pero sólo te tapas los oídos. Aún así, te llega su voz: tan clara, tan real, tan veraz. Tan determinante:

-Loco. Estás loco. Traidor. Eres un traidor. Tú, los mataste. ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres un Black, sí, siempre lo has sido. Eres un Black, eres igual que ellos. Asesino.

Te vuelves, echas a correr. Hacia ningún sitio, hacia ninguna parte. Pero que sea lejos. Tropiezas, caes.

Y entonces oyes un ruido. El sonido de un golpe seco. Te sobresaltas, te incorporas. Abres los ojos. Lo ves: el mar. "

Sirius jadea, cubierto de sudor. Se despierta, asustado. Le ha parecido tan real, que duda de si no fue cierto. Siente el sonido de las olas restallar en sus oídos.

Escucha una risa. Estridente, que le hace daño.

Y comprende que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla, porque la realidad es muchísimo peor. Quiere llorar, morir, dormir y nunca más despertar. Nunca lo ha pasado tan mal.

Al contrario que Bellatrix, que parece el ser más feliz de la Tierra en ese momento.

-¿Te diviertes?

La pregunta de Bellatrix queda suspendida en el aire. Sirius ignora si es retórica o sólo retorcida. Esboza una mueca, un intento de palabra que se pierde en su garganta.

-"Zorra"- piensa para sí.

-Ya veo que sí. –Bellatrix vuelve a reír.

De pronto se para, le mira, y sonríe. A Sirius no le gusta esa sonrisa. En realidad no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con su prima; y menos aún estar así, tan cerca de ella y tan lejos. Tan cerca como para no poder escapar de ella, y tan lejos como para no poder acabar con ella.

-Oye, ¿cómo es? –le pregunta con algo que parece curiosidad sincera. –Dime, Sirius, ¿cómo es llamar a James en sueños y que él ya no venga a ti?

Sirius siente cómo la sangre de sus venas le estalla, y se imagina, por un momento, golpeando a Bellatrix hasta provocarle una hemorragia mortal.

-¡James! ¡James! – chilla con su estrepitosa voz Bellatrix- ¡James! ¡Sálvame! ¡No quiero seguir en esta pesadilla!

Sirius aprieta los puños. En su mente, Bellatrix se desangra. Por lo menos eso le alivia un poco.

-Ah, no, espera. ¿Cuál era tu pesadilla, primo? Ah, sí, la muerte de James. –Bellatrix mira a Sirius, que ha palidecido. Pero no se detiene ahí- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿De qué te extraña? Si lo mataste tú.

-Yo no lo maté –niega Sirius con vehemencia.

-Sí, claro que lo hiciste –rebate ella.

-No.

Hay pocas cosas de las que Sirius está completamente seguro, y más en el estado de locura que sufre en ese sitio, pero sabe qué él no mató a James y a Lily. No, ese fue Voldemort.

-Les traicionaste, querido primo. –La ese que pronuncia Bellatrix se asemeja demasiado a un silbido de serpiente.

-No.

Eso lo hizo Peter, sí, a quién todos creían su amigo. Les traicionó Peter, no él.

-¿Aún te crees esas mentiras, Sirius? Fuiste tú quien les traicionó, quien los mató. Fuiste tú y de nadie más es la culpa de su muerte. ¿Quieres saber porqué?

Sirius niega con la cabeza. No, por supuesto que no quiere.

-Porque ellos confiaron en ti.

-¡Cállate!-

Sirius se levanta, golpea contra los barrotes y mira lleno de furia a Bellatrix. Grita con todas sus fuerzas, y, en ese lugar, es el grito más cuerdo de todos.

-No te atrevas a… ¡cállate maldita hija de puta!

-Que no me atreva ¿a qué?- ríe feliz Bellatrix. –Pero si tú también lo piensas.

La risa de Bellatrix le da de lleno. Siente la sangre hervir. ¡Qué delicioso sería matarla! Asustado, de pronto, reconoce esos sentimientos que hace, al menos, seis años que no siente. Recuerda la última vez. Cuando se fue de la casa de sus padres, tras enterarse que Regulus se había alistado en las filas de los mortífagos.

Habría matado a su madre de no ser por su padre, de no ser por la cara de su hermano, de no ser por la promesa de James de una nueva familia.

_Ira_. Aquello que siente dentro de sí, no es más que ira.

-La sientes, ¿verdad?- pregunta de nuevo su prima.

Sirius la mira como si no comprendiese. Ella únicamente asiente.

-Sí –señala arrastrando la s- es la ira lo que te reconcome. En este momento lo único que deseas es matarme, ¿verdad?

Sirius no dice nada, no sabe qué decir. Su prima tiene toda la razón, sólo desea hacerla callar, borrarla del mundo.

-Pero tú no has sentido sólo ira por mí, ¿verdad?- le comenta Bellatrix con tono suave. -¿Te acuerdas?

Sirius la mira, palideciendo un poco.

-No… -responde lacónicamente Bellatrix. –Tú has sentido muchas cosas por mí, antes que ira. Y ¿sabes? Te las voy a recordar.

-No hace falta- consigue decir Sirius con esfuerzo.

-Oh, no lo hago por ti. Simplemente, es que hoy, me apetece divertirme- ríe alborozada Bellatrix.

Se quedan en silencio un momento, sabiendo que lo que viene a continuación es inevitable.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Sirius?

Sirius niega con la cabeza. Miente, y ambos lo saben.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes. 31 de octubre ¿cómo vas a olvidarlo? Hoy los niños se disfrazan de seres oscuros, ¿recuerdas? Hoy, dicen, se sucumbe ante la oscuridad.

-Tú siempre has vivido en ella- le espeta Sirius enfurecido.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto. Soy Black, ¿no? Y tú también lo has hecho.

Sirius niega con la cabeza y Bellatrix estalla en carcajadas.

-¿Dices que no? Pero ¿cómo te atreves? –Bellatrix no está enfadada, para nada. Su voz es suave, melosa… maligna. –Si no hay más que pruebas en tu pasado.

Sirius se deja caer contra el suelo. No quiere seguir escuchándola. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se concentra en pensar en que quiere que se calle. Lo repite con tanta vehemencia en su cabeza que es como si creyera que, quizás así, no va a seguir hablando más.

Pero la realidad es mucho más amarga.

-Sirius… ¿sabes lo que son los siete pecados capitales?

Sirius la mira, extrañado por la pregunta. Por supuesto que…

-¡Espera! Por supuesto que sabes lo que son los siete pecados capitales. Si tú naciste para sucumbir a todos ellos.

Sirius se encoge inconscientemente sobre sí mismo y se mueve hacia el fondo de la celda. Pegado contra la pared, sabe que ya no puede escapar más de Bellatrix. Lo que es mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurra en este momento. Mucho peor que, incluso, el beso de un dementor.

-"Me acuerdo de aquellos días en que creías que te comías el mundo. Nunca pensaste que en realidad el mundo se estaba dando un festín contigo. Jugabas a creerte inmortal, el gran conquistador. Más bien, el estúpido ingenuo que creyó que nada le pasaría factura. No eras nadie, Sirius, sólo un montón de basura traicionera.

O eso decía tu madre. Tu padre, en cambio, nunca hablaba sobre ti. Para él ya no eras su hijo. Y tu hermano, ay, el pequeño Regulus. Nunca supo hablar mal de ti, mira. Supongo que porque vio en ti lo que pocos vieron. Pero que ni a él ni a mí se nos escapó jamás.

Y es que, Sirius, eres un Black.

¿Sabes? Creo que era un día como hoy. Un 31 de octubre, una noche de Halloween. Decidiste ser especial, más especial de lo que ya hubieras sido de estar con nosotros. Pero no, tú querías más, querías brillar en la oscuridad, querías destacar entre los buenos, ser conocido, y a la vez, llevar esa doble vida, siendo tan malo como quienes criticabas.

¿Sabes cómo se le llama a eso? Avaricia.

Es uno de los siete pecados capitales, uno de los primeros que aprendiste.

Luego llegó la envidia. No podías soportar que hubiera alguien mejor que tú. Porque, aunque aún te lo creas, siempre fui superior a ti. En todos los sentidos.

Al contrario que tú, yo siempre supe qué es lo que quería hacer con mi vida, quién era, qué quería. ¿Qué querías tú, Sirius?

Te lo diré: nada. Sólo sucumbir, caer en la tentación.

Y caíste una vez más. Tu pereza era un vicio que tu madre fue incapaz de soportar. La pobre pensó que por eso habías acabado en Gryffindor. ¡En Gryffindor! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, Sirius?"

Sirius levanta la cabeza, extrañado, mientras ve cómo Bellatrix se retuerce. La mujer ríe. Grandes carcajadas llenas de una alegría sádica llenan la celda, y, con ella, todo el pasillo y aquello que se encuentra cerca de éste. Avaricia, envidia y pereza. Ira. Cuatro de los pecados capitales. Cuatro de los siete pecados a los que una vez, embriagado de whisky de fuego y dosis de cretinismo, había jurado sucumbir delante del tapiz de sus antepasados.

Ese mismo día había determinado que, puesto que era incapaz de resistirse a nada que Kreacher pusiera en la mesa, su único pecado capital no iba a ser, ni mucho menos, la gula. No, él sería algo más que un obseso por la comida. Él sería alguien de oscuro y noble corazón, como el brujo del corazón peludo.

-"Me parece que ya sabes cuál fue, en verdad, tu primer pecado. En fin, hagamos la cuenta, ¿te parece? Gula, avaricia, envidia, pereza. E ira, ¿no? Aún nos faltan dos, pero tú y yo sabemos, como creo que no lo hace nadie más, cómo fue uno de los dos, ¿verdad?

Sí, sí que te acuerdas. Fue una noche oscura como la boca del lobo. Llovía a cántaros y todo Londres estaba prácticamente desierto. Te habías escapado de casa. Gran día ¿verdad?

Dejaste la mansión de tus padres queriendo dejar todo atrás, ¡creyendo que lo harías! ¿Para qué? Para venir hasta la mía.

No viniste porque me necesitaras, ni porque te sintieras obligado. Viniste porque te dio la gana, porque de nuevo te creíste mejor que nosotros, que yo. Viniste hasta mi casa. ¡Qué suerte tuviste que la encontraste vacía! Te plantaste en la puerta de mi dormitorio y me gritaste. ¿Recuerdas las palabras? ¿No? Yo sí: no soy un Black, no soy como ellos, como vosotros, como tú. No soy tan oscuro como te crees; aún hay una luz que brilla en mí.

¿Cuánto alcohol llevabas en las venas para decirme algo tan cursi? No lo sé; no me importó en aquel momento, tampoco ahora. Te miré, recuerdo que te miré, incrédula. Y después me eché a reír, a sabiendas de que eras tan Black como yo misma.

Pero estás deseando caer en la tentación, ¿verdad?

Sí, esas fueron mis palabras. Te enfureciste, caminaste hasta mí tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe, me empujaste. Eras fuerte, y te aprovechaste de ello. Si caí contra mi cama fue un milagro, ¡podías haberme desnucado en el camino!"

Sirius piensa que es lo que debería haber hecho. Desnucarla, matarla. Durante mucho tiempo se ha dicho a sí mismo que aquello nunca pasó, pero no porque se lo repita más veces esa escena se borrará de su vida. Mira a Bellatrix, a ver si se lo está pasando bien o mal, y la ve ahí, como en otra galaxia. Le cuenta aquello como si fuera un espectador, como si no se lo estuviera diciendo en primera persona, de primera mano.

-"Te abalanzaste sobre mi como una fiera, y a pesar de que traté de zafarme de ti no lo conseguí. No era tan sencillo. Era mayor que tú, pero tú tenías más fuerza. Un león aplastando a una serpiente. Un león loco, y una serpiente inocente. Al menos todo lo inocente que puede ser una serpiente.

Aprisionada entre el colchón y tu cuerpo no podía respirar. Separé los labios buscando una bocanada de aire. Pero tú no parecías estar por la labor de dejarme ni un gramo de libertad. Aquello no fue un beso. Aquello era un intento de ahogarme, de arrancarme los labios, de morderme la lengua, de romperme los dientes."

Sirius recuerda aquel beso, y lo que siguió a continuación. Sus manos desgarraron su ropa, dejando al desnudo sus pechos. Si hubiera estado más atento hubiera disfrutado de aquel espectáculo, pero no parecía estar más atento a ella que a lo que estaba a los ruidos de la casa. Por él, lo mismo habría podido ser una fantasía más de las suyas. Y eso a ella le molestó sobremanera.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando le embistió. El quejido de dolor que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca se convirtió en rabia cuando vio que él ni siquiera le miraba, ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Entonces decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Con una delicadeza que nadie habría supuesto jamás de ella, y cierta firmeza, Bellatrix consiguió salirse de debajo de él. Se movió de modo que quedó sobre él. Su pelo oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros hasta rozarle la camisa.

Él aún estaba medio vestido.

Botón a botón Bellatrix la desató y se deshizo de ella. Se inclinó sobre él para lamerle la línea que el bello había dibujado sobre su pecho cuando sintió que él la sujetaba de nuevo y la movía sin ninguna dificultad.

Incluso sentada sobre él, Sirius seguía teniendo el control de la situación. Aquello la estaba sacando de quicio.

A horcajadas sobre él, mientras sentía cómo éste la penetraba una y otra vez sin mayor preocupación, tomó la decisión de no dejarse avasallar. Y de actuar como él, sin rastro alguno de delicadeza.

En cuanto él se relajó ella se lanzó a su cuello. Sabía amargo por el sudor, la lluvia y la sangre que provocó cuando le mordió. Las manos de Sirius se movieron para tratar de quitársela de encima, como si de pronto se hubiera percatado de con quién estaba. Pero ella se acercó más a su cuerpo, restregándose contra él. Bajó las manos por el suyo, arañándolo a su paso hasta llegar al lugar por donde ambos estaban unidos.

Sacando el miembro de Sirius de su interior, lo presionó, lo acarició, lo pellizcó, hasta que sintió como éste se erguía, se tensaba.

Mientras, su boca hacia un recorrido por el cuello de su primo, dejando su huella en cada milímetro de su piel.

Bellatrix notó que él ya no trataba de quitársela de encima. Más bien, la aprisionaba con sus brazos para acercársela más aún. Perfecto. Eso era lo que estaba buscando.

Apoyó una mano en el pecho de Sirius y se separó de él, para que se pudieran ver la cara. Quería ver su cara de horror, sobre todo cuando él notase qué es lo que había hecho.

-A esto se le llama lujuria.

Entonces ocurrió. Él se separó de ella, como impulsado por un resorte interior. Se subió los pantalones y se vistió la camisa. Luego la miró. Ella seguía desnuda, tumbada sobre el edredón, mirándolo sensualmente con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever intenciones nada buenas.

-El último pecado –asintió Sirius con firmeza. –Ya no habrá más, porque ya no soy un Black.

Y con ello se marchó de casa, dejándola ahí, riendo a mandíbula batiente. El mismo ruido que le devuelve a la realidad, de la que ya no puede escaparse tan fácilmente.

-¿Sabes? Sé que saldrás de aquí –le comenta Bellatrix.

Sirius la mira tratando de adivinar a qué nuevo juego está jugando. Porque con Bellatrix siempre hay dos realidades donde uno sólo ve una.

-Saldrás de aquí, sí. Y volverás a caer. Porque aún te queda un último pecado.

Sirius cierra los ojos, cansado. Sí, aún le queda la soberbia. Pero él no está tan seguro de poder salir de ahí. No, con esos dementores.

-En realidad no es que no puedes salir de aquí –le recrimina su prima. –No, en realidad es que no quieres, no aún. Es demasiado pronto. Acabas de llegar, no es cosa de irte tan pronto ¿no?

No. Aún queda tiempo. Disfrutemos del momento, Sirius. Yo, personalmente, quiero disfrutarlo.

En algún momento de la noche Sirius se duerme y, esta vez, no sueña nada. Adora cuando pasa esto, porque al día siguiente descansa y entonces sí que siente que el tiempo transcurre.

Pero hoy, al levantarse, mira, temeroso, a la celda de enfrente. Está vacía.

Se queda en silencio, y sonríe. Sonríe hasta que sus ojos se fijan en las marcas que hay en las paredes de la celda. Son letras. Las lee sin dificultad alguna:

_Fuiste tú quien los mató. Ellos confiaron en ti, y tú les traicionaste. Black. _

Halloween.

La luz de la luna alumbra la ciudad. Sobre el asfalto mojado los niños corren y gritan, juegan alegres. Llevan diversos disfraces; de esqueletos, monstruos, brujas… Se creen los dueños de las calles, pues son los únicos que están fuera. El frío ha obligado a muchos a guarecerse en casa, donde el calor de la calefacción convierte la llegada del invierno en algo reconfortante.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser fiesta, parece que sólo los niños están alegres. Es Halloween, pero en la tradición centroeuropea es la víspera de todos los santos. Ese día, la gente suele ir a visitar a los suyos, a aquellos que ya no están, a los que ya se fueron.

Los claveles descansan sobre la mesita de noche de la torre de Gryffindor. Son las flores de los muertos, las que se dejan en las tumbas de los camposantos. Y mañana Harry irá al cementerio a dejar claveles en recuerdo de uno de sus seres más queridos.

Hace exactamente tres meses Sirius Black murió. Cayó al otro lado del arco mientras reía a carcajadas. Pura soberbia. A veces la realidad parece tan lejana, tan absurda.

Quizás Bellatrix tenía razón. Hasta en el último momento –o sobretodo, en el último instante- Sirius fue un Black. Tan oscuro como los siete pecados capitales que un día prometió cumplir; tan oscuro como la pesadilla que tuvo que vivir.


End file.
